DROMEN
by 0308benedictio
Summary: seharusnya ia bahagia, namun nyatanya tidak. [ a chanbaek fanfictin yaoi]


Ada saat ketika kau merasa begitu dekat dengan pujaan hatimu, tapi di saat itu pula kau juga merasa bahwa ia begitu jauh.

Sama dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa menggenggam jemarinya, memeluk tubuhnya, mencium aroma tubuhnya, tapi satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan adalah merengkuh hatinya.

Mengenal Chanyeol selama lima tahun, mustahil bagi Baekhyun jika ia bisa lolos dari pesona orang itu. Baekhyun pertama berjumpa dengan bola mata bundar yang hitam bagai samudra itu ketika musim gugur, saat itu ia sedang melakukan latihan vokal dengan beberapa trainee lain di gedung C milik agensi tempat ia bernaung. Baekhyun yang bosan memaksa anak laki-laki bernama Jongdae untuk menemaninya menyelinap ke gedung sebelah, disana adalah tempat latihan para dancer dan rapper yang kemungkinan besar akan debut satu tim dengannya. Dengan imbalan kimbab sebagai sarapan esok hari, Jongdae mau-mau saja mengikuti ulah aneh temannya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka membolos latihan vocal dimana hal itu bisa saja membuat mereka berdua tak akan debut selamanya.

Baekhyun untuk seumur hidupnya tak akan menyesali keputusannya saat itu. Bersembunyi di blik papan note yang sempit, kemudian jatuh tersungkur karena Jongdae memekik histeris ketika ada seekor cicak yang jatuh di atas lengannya. Saat itulah uluran tangan Park Chanyeol menyapanya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" katanya dengan suara bass yang memekakkan telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun reflex mengangguk. Dilihatnya laki-laki yang kini tengah membungkuk di hadapannya, memasang wajah cemas sekaligus heran. Kakinya yang panjang dan jenjang, Baekhyun sempat mengira-ngira berapa tingginya. Telinganya yang lebar, mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan tokoh peri yang berasal dari cerita buku bergambar. Bentuk rahang yang sempurna. Kemudian bola mata bundar dengan warna hitam bagai dasar samudra yang siap menenggelamkan Baekhyun kapan saja.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak berasal dari department ini." Ucap lelaki itu sekali lagi dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan konyol Baekhyun.

"Memang bukan." Jongdae menjawab sembari memijat pinggangnya yang nyeri. "Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongdae dari kelas vokal. Dan ini teman bodohku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun harus berterima kasih berkali-kali kepada Jongdae karena berkat dia Baekhyun bisa berjabat tangan dengan seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama─

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Bahkan namanya terdengar begitu cocok dengan semua kesempurnaan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, kalian lebih baik segera pergi. Sebentar lagi latihanku akan dimulai, kalian tentu tak ingin mendapat masalah bukan?"

"U-uh ya, kami akan segera pergi." Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba gagap di saat seperti ini. "Ka-kalu begitu, sampai jumpa, Ch-chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, "Ya, sampai jumpa lagi."

Dengan itu Jongdae menarik paksa lengannya untuk kembali ke ruang vocal.

.

.

_Sampai jumpa._ Baekhyun selalu berandai kapan perjumpaan kedua mereka akan tiba, dan semua itu terjawab empat bulan kemudian saat pihak agensi memutuskan untuk memposisikannya sebagai lead vocal ke dalam boy group yang akan debut tahun depan. Saat itulah, kali kedua Baekhyun berjumpa dengan Chanyeol.

Semuanya masih sama, wajah itu tetap rupawan dan senyumnya masih memikat. Beruntung Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat mudah bergaul sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu mati gugup karena pertemuan kali itu benar-benar canggung. Kau akan selalu begitu jika berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang istimewa, bingung memilih topik apa yang akan dibicarakan atau bahkan kebingungan memilih kosa kata apa yang pantas diucapkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan satu grup." Ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya, kita juga akan satu grup dengan Jongdae. Sayangnya dia berada di sub berbeda."

"Aku tahu, dan ngomong-ngomong kita berdua akan berbagi kamar."

Baekhyun mati-matian harus menahan agar jantung dan bola matanya tidak lepas dari tempatnya. Baekhyun memang sering membayangkan akan bertemu Chanyeol dan bercanda bersama anak itu, tapi untuk saling berbagi kamar itu terlalu dini. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu orang seperti apa Chanyeol sesungguhnya.

Sesampainya di dorm, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang bersemangat mencari kamar dengan ukuran paling besar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menempati kamar paling ujung dengan jendela yang langsung menghadap hamparan gedung perkotaan Seoul. Kamar itu memiliki dua single bed, dua lemari dan satu meja yang memisahkan kedua ranjang. Tidak begitu mewah tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Membayangkan mengahabiskan tahun-tahun kedepan bersama Chanyeol, berada dalam satu studio bahkan satu kamar bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia tak perlu meminta kebahagian lebih dari ini.

.

.

Tapi tidak.

Munafik jika Baekhyun tidak menginginkan lebih dari sekedar teman panggung atau _sahabat._

Karna nyatanya Baekhyun sangat menginginkan Chanyeol, memiliki laki-laki itu seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**DROMEN**

* * *

**Cast: **All of EXO members, Moon Gayoung

**Pairing: **ChanBaek | Chanyeol-Gayoung | KrisBaek

**Length: **One shoot

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, au

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Chanyeol mengajak ia, Sehun dan Kyunsoo untuk menghabiskan break musim gugur di kediaman kakeknya di daerah Gangwondo. Itu lebih baik dari pada berdiam diri di rumah selama dua bulan dan melihat Baekbeom bertengkar dengan istrinya.

Awalnya Baekhyun kira rumah kakek Chanyeol akan serupa dengan rumah adat korea yang tua dengan perapian dan pemanas tungku. Tapi ternyata ia salah ketika melihat sebuah rumah dengan ukuran cukup besar, berisikan tiga kamar tidur lengkap dengan perabotan serba modern di dalamnya. Jangan lupakan letaknya yang strategis didaerah pemukiman warga yang cukup padat, bukannya di desa berdekatan dengan sawah dan ladang.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan meminta Baekhyun untuk sekamar dengannya. Bagi Chanyeol tak masalah jika setiap hari ia harus mendengar lolongan aneh Baekhyun sebelum tidur, karena baginya justru hal itulah yang akan membuatnya tidur pulas hingga pagi.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu yang berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, mungkin kaman mandi pikirnya.

"Jangan dibuka!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol membentaknya dengan suara bass yang ia punya.

Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ini aneh karena tak biasanya Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Ya, Chanyeol selalu terbuka dengan Baekhyun. Ia tahu dosa terbesar apa yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan, aib paling memalukan yang Chanyeol punya, dan siapa gadis beruntung yang mampu memperdaya hati laki-laki itu.

Oleh karena itu Baekhyun tahu, bahwa untuk selamanya ia tak akan bisa memiliki Chanyeol. Dan ia harus mulai berlatih menerima kenyataan itu.

Malam itu Baekhyun yang masih kesal memutuskan untuk tidak tidur bersama Chanyeol, ia memilih tidur di sofa menemani Sehun yang begadang menonton bola hingga pagi.

.

.

Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Baekhyun bahwa memiliki pembantu rumah tangga untuk membantu mengurusi semua kebutuhan mereka saat berlibur adalah kesalah terbesar yang pernah ia buat. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang merengek meminta Chanyeol menyewa pembantu atau asisten sementara untuk membantu mereka membersihakan rumah kakek Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. Dan Chanyeol bilang ia sangat setuju terlebih ia memiliki kenalan orang sekitar yang siap membantunya kapanpun.

Dan bau harum kue beras di pagi hari adalah awal dari petaka yang Baekhyun buat. Seorang gadis datang ke tempat mereka. Membawa sekotak besar kue beras warna-warni dengan wajah yang lucu dan pakaian yang sedikit longgar di sana-sini. Pipi gadis itu bersemu menggemaskan, itu wajar pikir Baekhyun. Mungkin gadis itu masih tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan menjadi majikannya selama beberapa bulan ke depan adalah anggota dari boy group yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

"Aku Moon Gayoung." Lihatlah, bagaimana seorang gadis bisa memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu menggemaskan. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkan kepada wartawan jika kalian sedang berada disni. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku tinggal di sebelah." Pipi gadis itu bersemu lagi.

Tak ada yang aneh dari Moon Gayong. Dia adalah gadis yang baik dan periang. Baekhyun juga tahu jika sebenarnya Gayoung juga salah satu dari penggemar boy groupnya. Gayoung bahkan pernah terang-terangan meminta tanda tangan Sehun di sarung bantal miliknya.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol bersikap berbeda beberapa hari terakhir. Ekspresinya selalu mengeras, mudah emosi, dan sering sekali membentak; membentak Gayoung lebih tepatnya. Tak sekali dua kali Chanyeol dan Gayoung terlibat perkelahian perkara masalah sepele. Setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Chanyeol juga lebih sering melamun, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di ruang rahasianya dibandingkan berkumpul bersama Baekhyun, Sehun maupun Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika mereka sedang menikmati sarapan bersama seperti biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Kau berubah, Chanyeol. Kau terlihat sama sekali tidak menikmati break kita kali ini."

Chanyeol terlihat mengehla sedikit nafasnya, "Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu."

Ya, sesuatu itu akhirnya Baekhyun ketahui ketika suatu sore Chanyeol akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun ketempat rahasia miliknya. Itu adalah ruang musik. Lengkap dengan piano, gitar dan seperangkap komputer dan sound sistem.

"Aku tahu kau penasaran."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia hanya terfokus pada Chanyeol yang berjalan berkeliling ruangan seolah sedang memamerkannya pada Baekhyun dengan senyum merekah yang akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali laki-laki tunjukkan.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang spesial, makanya aku mengajakmu kemari."

Baekhyun tahu saat ini telinganya sedang bersemu merah, Chanyeol menyebutnya _spesial_. Tapi kalimat berikutnya yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol mampu membuat lambung Baekhyun seolah di remas kuat-kuat.

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku, my brother in life."

Ternyata selama ini Chanyeol sedang membuat sebuah lagu, hanya sebatas instrumen karena Baekhyun tahu laki-laki itu tak baik dalam merangkai kata dan sajak. Sore itu Chanyeol bercerita jika ia sedang jatuh cinta. Baekhyun harap itu dengan dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang sama, gadis yang sudah lama tak pernah Chanyeol temui, gadis di masa kecil Chanyeol. Moon Gayoung.

Pipi Chanyeol bersemu dan itu sangat lucu. Tak pernah selama lima tahun ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol bersemu seperti remaja sekolahan. Betapa Baekhyun sangat menginginkan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti ini, tapi hal itu berubah menyedihkan ketika tahu bahwa alasan dibalik rona merah muda di pipi laki-laki itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Kau bisa membantuku membuat liriknya 'kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, sebagai seseorang yang seumur hidup akan mencintai Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

.

Malam itu Baekhyun kembali tidak tidur di kamar Chanyeol. Ia tidur dengan Kyungsoo, menangis hingga pagi dan tidak peduli jika ia akan susah bangun keesokannya harinya karena kelopak matanya yang membengkak.

"Bagaimana ini Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, masih membelai lembut punggung temannya yang bergetar.

"Aku−aku sangat mencintainya, tapi ini sangat melelahkan."

Ya, Kyungsoo mengetahuinya. Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun terhadapa Chanyeol. Karena demi Tuhan, semua orang, semua anggota boy groupnya, semua mengetahuinya. Dan entah bagaimana hanya Chanyeol yang buta.

.

.

Semua bertambah parah ketika Kyungsoo juga mulai mendekati Gayoung. Tentu saja membuat Chanyeol semakin uring-uringan. Kyungsoo akan dengan sengaja bersikap sangat manis pada Gayong, memberinya ini-itu, mengajaknya ke acara fan sign dengan barisan paling depan, hingga yang paling ekstrem saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Gayoung saat makan malam.

Sehun sudah jelas sangat terkejut. Iya bahkan tersedak jus jeruknya sendiri hingga matanya berair.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, yang ia lakukan hanya diam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu

"Aku sudah selasai. Aku akan ke kamar dan istirahat."

Dengan itu Chanyeol meninggalkan meja makan, pergi ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Ia bahkan lupa jika Baekhyun masih sekamar dengannya.

"Kau gila?" Baekhyun berseru tertahan, takut Chanyeol akan mendengarnya.

"Mungkin, tapi aku ingin membantumu. Setelah ini berakhir, kau akan tahu apakah Chanyeol masih pantas kau pertahankan atau tidak."

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun. Di kamar, di ruang musik, bahkan di seluruh penjuru rumah. Ketika ia mencari di garasi, mobil pribadi Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Mungkin anak itu pergi pagi buta. Dan ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan pesan dari Gayoung yang meminta izin untuk libur hari itu, Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol pergi dengan gadis itu.

.

.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan liriknya?" Chanyeol bertanya, tapi matanya masih setia memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah rumah Gayoung. Chanyeol bahkan tidak repo-repot menatap Baekhyun sebagai lawan bicaranya.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya, "Sudah, kau ingin dengar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian ia bangkit mengambil gitar dan mulai memainkan petikan-petikan pertama sembari menunggu lantunan nada dan sajak yang akan diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

_Hello, you came to me  
Giving me your shy scent_

_In my hazy dream  
You were shining, dazzling_

_With a fluttering heart, without knowing  
I went to you, step by step  
And I stayed by your side_

_My heart melts at your smile  
When our eyes meet  
My heart pounds_

_Oh remember my smile in your heart  
Think about it several times a day_

_Oh words I want to say you to  
You're beautiful_

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya takjub. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun bahagia, tapi di detik kemudian ia sadar. Bahwa dalam bola mata bundar itu tak ada bayangan dirinya. Yang ada hanya Gayoung. Gadis beruntung itu memiliki segalanya, memiliki sesuatu yang paling Baekhyun inginkan dan butuhkan. Dan itu membuatnya iri.

_Thank you for meeting me  
I see you, always the same_

_Your thick scent that waited for me  
Deeply rings in me_

_With this mysterious and strong attraction  
I want to spread my wings toward you_

_My heart melts at your smile  
When our eyes meet  
My heart pounds_

_Oh I'll sing for you on your spring day  
Think about it several times a day_

_Oh this is what I think of you  
You're beautiful_

Ya, Chanyeol begitu indah. Sangat indah hingga Baekhyun sendiri sadar mana mungkin orang seperti dirinya pantas untuk memiliki Chanyeol.

"Besok, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya, Baek."

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Chanyeol tak kunjung bercerita apapun pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana acara pengakuan cintanya atau apakah sekedar ia diterima atau di tolak. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun enggan bertanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, hatinya masih belum siap mendengar apapun dari mulut Chanyeol nanti.

Dan pada suatu malam, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol tak ada di tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki itu sibuk menggali sesuatu di halaman belakang rumah. Mencari harta karun, katanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harta karun apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia mau-mau saja menunggui Chanyeol hingga pagi di halaman belakang, tak peduli sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk karena tubuhnya yang tak pernah tahan dengan udara pagi musim dingin yang menusuk.

Baekhyun jatuh sakit keesokan harinya, tapi Chanyeol kembali tak ada disisinya. Laki-laki itu keluar dengan teman wanitanya.

.

.

Ketika kembali ke dorm, hati Baekhyun tak kunjung membaik. Kini ia tahu Chanyeol telah resmi terikat hubungan dengan seseorang meski dirahasiakan. Semua member memberinya selamat, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Dan hati Baekhyun semakin berdenyut nyeri saat tanpa sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol memberikan gurauan bahwa Gayoung adalah satu-satunya gadis yang akan ia nikahi nanti.

Semua berjalan lancar, come back mereka sukses besar dengan penjualan album melebihi satu juta kopi. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang setiap hari semakin kehilangan alasannya untuk bertahan.

Saat mereka promosi di China, seorang teman lama menawarkannya sebuah bisnis menjanjikan jika saja suatu hari nanti Baekhyun tak lagi populer sebagai idola. Hal itu membuat laki-laki dengan mata bulan sabit tergiur bahkan saat kesuksesan besar masih ada dalam genggamannya.

Sekitar empat bulan setelah tur konser keliling berbagai negara di asia dan eropa, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari boy groupnya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol marah besar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?! Kenapa baru sekarang?" matanya memerah, urat-urat di sekitar lehernya terlihat. "Kau membuatku kecewa, Baekhyun!"

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba tapi tak ada yang pernah mendengarkan, bahkan kau Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan kau terasa begitu jauh. Seharusnya aku yang kecewa."

Chanyeol diam, karena yang dikatakan Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia sadar akhir-akhir ini ia asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Bahkan berbagi kamar dengan Baekhyun tak bisa menjamin intensitas pertemuan mereka sehari-hari.

Satu bulan kemudia Baekhyun resmi keluar dan pindah ke China, tinggal dengan seorang teman lama yang menjanjikannya kehidupan baru yang menyenangkan.

.

.

**7 tahun kemudian.**

Seharusnya Chanyeol senang. Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa. Semua orang bergembira untuknya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol senang, karena hari ini Baekhyun kembali. Setelah tujuh tahun, anak itu akhirnya datang menemuinya. Mengenakan setelan jas yang elegan dengan rambut tertata dan entah sejak kapan membuat Chanyeol buta akan pesonanya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol senang. Hari ini dia menikah. Dengan bau harum bunga di musim semi serta alunan musik khas gereja eropa.

Dan seharusnya Chanyeol senang. Saat Baekhyun datang dengan kebahagiaan barunya. Ia tahu, dulu Baekhyun mencintainya dan yang ia lakukan hanya diam tak peduli. Kini ia tahu seberapa brengsek ia dulu dan sebeapa egois dirinya kini. Ia bahkan tak suka ketika lelaki lain menggenggam mesra jemari sahabatnya. Ya, kini Baekhyun telah menemukan tambatan hati baru.

"Ini Yifan." Katanya dengan senyum bangga.

"Kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan itu membuat Chanyeol mual.

"Selamat Chanyeol, aku harap kau bahagia dengan pendamping seumur hidupmu." Katanya lagi sambil terkekeh, Chanyeol merindukannya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bahagia karena akhirnya dia menikah. Tapi anehnya, sebagian dari diri Chanyeol lebih bahagia jika seseorang yang berjalan di altar dan memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya adalah Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Or **

**tbc?**

* * *

**an:**

ini fanfic singkat efek nonton MV Baekhyun - Beautiful hehe

buat yang nanya kapan hey there, upside down, dan somewhere out there bakal di lanjut, saya masih blm bisa jawab -_-

laptop rusak, file pada ilang dan nyari feel buat nulis ulang itu susah hehe takutnya gak sama dan bikin ceritanya ancur..

jadi mohon sabar ya

anyway, thanks buat yg udah baca:* lovelove


End file.
